


Living Dead Alternate Chapter-Revelations

by JennFoozie4bz



Series: Living Dead Inspired One Shots [3]
Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Male on male sex, Male riding cock, One Shot, PWP, Ryden, Smut, alternate chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennFoozie4bz/pseuds/JennFoozie4bz
Summary: Actualizations and reality come crashing into Ryan’s world. How can Brendon and he pick up the broken pieces to move forward?





	Living Dead Alternate Chapter-Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denise and Carrie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Denise+and+Carrie).
  * Inspired by [Living Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025874) by [YoungBloodSins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungBloodSins/pseuds/YoungBloodSins). 



Ryan breaks the kiss to inspect the discovery of the pink, rounded-lightning bolt shaped scar tissue on Brendon’s shoulder. He traces this new found mark with his first and second fingers. Follows its short path vertically, along the top of his shoulder to the tip of his shoulder blade.

“You were right. I should’ve gotten stitches.” Brendon confesses into Ryan’s ear. “I really liked that Styx shirt.” Ryan turns his head to look in Brendon’s dark eyes.

“You were at practice with your band. You had played a prank on your drummer...” Ryan pauses, astounded and stunned.

“He was chasing me. I ran into some stacked amps, one had fallen onto my back. They called you to take me to the ER.” Brendon murmurs against his cheek.

“But you wouldn’t go.” Ryan replies and shakes his head. “I took you to your Mom’s, to get you bandaged up; and you insisted that she try to get your blood out of that stupid shirt.” Ryan finishes in a daze, staring at the scar again on Brendon’s shoulder.

There is silence. The only sound heard are the breaths taken from both men. It’s a realization that is no longer clouded with doubt or negativity. Ryan let’s out a small whine from the pit of his core.

“Bren?” He can’t help himself. He’s crying again. But there isn’t sadness accompanying these tears. “Brendon!” Ryan says louder and with more certainty. He pulls Brendon into his arms and is just holding him. Laying his head on Brendon’s shoulder, tears brimming over his closed eyes. A desperate fierceness in his embrace of the man he irrevocably loves. He will never let him go again.

Brendon eases Ryan to lay down upon the bed, all the while hushing and comforting him. Brendon is laying on his side next to Ryan, running his hand soothingly in his hair. Finally a peaceful and relaxed atmosphere; disturbed by a momentary hiccup escaping from Ryan. They both chuckle, then Brendon kisses the tip of his button-nose. They have not yet broken eye contact. It’s the essence of shyness when they first declared their love, of when they first kissed. An eagerness, yet serene presence. Brendon slowly but casually sweeps his hand over both sides of Ryan’s face, wiping tears that are trickling out the corner of his eyes and into his hair. Ryan takes Brendon’s hand, presses it to his mouth, his amber eyes never leaving those chocolate orbs. A smile creeps over his lips. Brendon smiles back, leans down to kiss Ryan on the cheek; but Ryan reaches up to pull him in further. The light, soft kisses rapidly and unequivocally deepen. Brendon shifts his weight closer to Ryan to kiss the side of his neck; alternating between nipping and sucking, which leaves marks behind in his wake.

“Brendon.” Ryan moans. His hands candidly roam the chest and abdomen of his fiancé. He turns his head and kisses the scar of the bullet wound on Brendon’s chest; declaring complacency. He then stretches his neck up to kiss his lover’s chin, conveniently catching his lips. His hands are kneading Brendon’s back, who has shifted his weight on top of Ryan. He rolls his hips up to graze his cock against Brendon, which causes a hitch of breath and a groan from the latter. Brendon responds by softly grinding back, while coaxing Ryan’s mouth with his tongue.

“I want you, Ryan. I want to make love to you.” Brendon whispers into his mouth.

“Please, Bren. I want to feel you inside me. Something’s been missing. This void — please. I need to feel you.” Ryan pleads urgently, as he pulls Brendon’s head down yet again to meet his pliant lips.

Brendon then skims his mouth against Ryan’s jawline, to his chin, down over his Adam’s apple, and stops to lick the notch at the base of his throat. Brendon starts to slowly kiss down his chest, but stops to scrape his teeth over Ryan’s nipple. “Feel that?” Brendon asks with a smirk, while Ryan winces from his physical taunting. Ryan’s boxers are exposed above his jeans, Brendon remembers he is ticklish along his lower abdomen. He decides to further his torture, lightly teasing his fingers along the waistband. A breathy, “Bren,” escapes Ryan’s lips while he flinches. Brendon unbuttons the top button of Ryan’s pants, pulls the zipper down, but leaves the fly open. He pulls Ryan’s waistband of his boxers down just enough to expose his hips. He leaves wet kisses on his pelvic bones, then moves his mouth to nuzzle Ryan’s cock through the fabric of his boxers. Ryan gasps at the hot, moist breath exhaled onto his sensitive dick. Brendon pulls his jeans and boxers off altogether, dropping them to the floor. He takes Ryan’s cock in his hand and licks the slit of the head. He then sucks the head of his dick, while looking into Ryans eyes. He pulls off with a sultry pop. “Do you feel that?” Brendon asks with a deeper, lustful sound to his voice. Ryan can only respond with an “Ah.” This prompts Brendon to deep throat his cock with several bobs. He then slowly strokes Ryan’s shaft; wet from his saliva, with the fist of his right hand, while swirling and licking the head of his member. Ryan is mesmerized by every sinful act this beautiful man is gracing upon his body.

Brendon flicks his tongue over Ryan’s scrotum before sucking one ball into his mouth, and then the other. This elicits a moan and a guttural “Fuck,” from Ryan. He feels the underside of his cock being lapped a few times before the mouth leaves, and Brendon pushes on his hamstrings to roll his ass up. He’s gaining easier access to lick and prod his entrance. Brendon bends down between his legs, above his perineum, drools a bit onto Ryan’s anus. Releasing his thighs, he leans over him, kissing him slowly but deeply; while he reaches and circles the ring of muscle of his entrance, now wet with salvia. He slowly pushes one finger in, to the second knuckle, while breaking the kiss with Ryan. Their faces are millimeters apart, foreheads touching, their mouths hovering, sharing rapid breaths.

“Slow, Bren, please. I haven’t — not since you-“ Ryan’s breathing is shallowed by the combination of the sharp sting and pleasure. Brendon opens his eyes to gaze at Ryan, a moment of disbelief and then triumph flashes across his face.

Brendon slowly withdraws his finger from Ryan, which causes a hiss of discontent. Brendon slides open the nightstand drawer to find it still contains their supply of lube and condoms. He snatches the lube, flips open the lid with his teeth, and gives his first right finger a liberal coating. He then tenderly rubs the lube from his finger onto Ryan’s tight, ringed entrance. He gently inserts his finger deep into him, causing an incoherent groan from Ryan. Brendon starts a careful thrusting motion before he decides to introduce a second one. Again, he gingerly inserts both fingers, pausing to give Ryan a moment to adjust. He studies his facial expressions, stalling if he sees a hint of discomfort. Ryan is laying on the bed; naked, vulnerable, pale skin flushed pink from arousal; knees bent, legs spread open for him.

“God, you are beautiful.” Brendon sighs. It really is taking every ounce of self control for him not to grab his waist and ravish him. Ryan’s eyes gleam wide and he blushes a shade deeper of lustful pink.

Ryan is suddenly filled with an overwhelming desire to touch Brendon, taste him. Fill every ounce of his senses possible with the man he loves. Yes, loves. He still loves him, and this revelation of emotions for this man fills him with a heated need to inhale, devour, and possess him. Ryan reaches up tentatively with one hand, touching Brendon’s chest, then sliding his fingers down to the fly on his jeans. He hooks a finger on a belt loop, and uses this to pull him into a sitting position, causing Brendon’s fingers to slip out of him and procure a curious look on his face. Ryan leans forward and greets Brendon’s bellybutton with a soft lick and a kiss. Looking up at him, knowing full well he has permission, he pulls down Brendon’s fly, tugging at the sides of his jeans over his hips for more access to him. He hungrily misses this man in his arms, and it surprises himself when he places his nose in his pubic hair and breathes him in. The familiar warm smell of musk, sex, and coconuts floods his nose, but also sets his chest with a blaze.

Still keeping eye contact with him, Ryan slides his hands over Brendon’s toned ass. He feels the tightness of his muscles responding to his kneading. He pulls his hips to his mouth, placing wet, sporadic kisses along his lower abdomen. He’s overpowered with a strong need to taste more of him. He takes Brendon’s hard cock in his right hand, and lovingly licks the head. This sends a quivering reaction from Brendon, but then he moans and relaxes his hands in Ryan’s hair. Ryan slowly moves his mouth back and forth, hollowing out his cheeks around Brendon’s dick, all the while looking up at him to watch his reaction. He tastes just like he remembers. Salty, with a spike of sweet slipping in that reminds him of pineapple. This just makes him more hungry and eager for his cock, which also causes Ryan to salivate. He’s stroking Brendon’s wet, slippery cock with one hand and his mouth, while his left hand is pulling his ass closer to his face. He just can’t seem to get enough of him, and it’s impossible to think of anything else while his mind is screaming, “More, more.”

“Ah, Ryan. Ryan.” Brendon pants as he places both hands on his shoulders to gently push him back. “Jesus. Slow down, we have time. We have plenty of time.” Brendon whispers to him while laying him back down, shimmying himself between Ryan’s legs, and then kissing him passionately. Ryan is already tugging Brendon’s pants down with his hands, and then feet, and soon Brendon kicks both jeans and boxers to the floor. He grinds his naked, hard cock against Ryan’s, emitting moans and inaudible chatter. All that Brendon catches is, “Want you...want more.”

And that phrase alone sets him into motion. He runs his hands along Ryan’s chest, down to his lower abdomen, teasingly over his cock and momentarily between his cheeks. He kneels, taking Ryan’s hips in his hands, pulling him as close as he can. He aligns his slick, hard cock with Ryan’s entrance, and oh so slowly inches in. He know he must be slow and gentle, since Ryan hasn’t been with any other man since him. Ryan’s head tilts back, eyes close, while on hand reaches down to grab Brendon’s thigh. At first, it seemed that Ryan was going to push against him, to pause the actions. But Ryan is pulling Brendon into him. Still holding his hip, Brendon slowly pulls out, and this causes a loud moan to escape Ryan’s lips. His eyes are hooded with lust, love, sex, devotion, but they do not leave Brendon’s. Again, Brendon eases into him, slowly; this causes Ryan’s hips to raise up slightly to meet Brendon’s.

“Can you feel me? Ryan?” Brendon inquires him again in a low, husky groan. The only thing that Ryan can respond with is a panted, “More.”  
  
Brendon leans forward to kiss Ryan’s open mouth. He is welcomed by a wayward tongue groping for contact. Brendon places his arms underneath Ryan’s back, lifting him into his strong embrace while slowly thrusting up into him. Ryan whimpers a low “Bren.” While a few tears escape his eyes again. Brendon brushes his tears away with his lips, smiling coyly at him, while he rises slowly up into Ryan as he’s riding him.

“Ssh. I’m here, Ry. I’m here.”  
  
Tension immediately leaves Ryan’s shoulders and back, he visibly collapses in Brendon’s arms, draping himself around Brendon’s neck. Brendon supports Ryan’s upper body, pulling and pushing to keep with the rising and falling motion of Ryan’s hips, as Brendon thrusts cautiously up into him. A cloud has wafted away from Ryan’s eyes as he raises his head to gaze amorously at Brendon. Foreheads touching, eyes locked, Brendon reaches down to slowly stroke Ryan’s cock. Brendon’s other arm extends up Ryan’s back, placing his hand on the back of his head, pulling him down into his reaching lips. Ryan has reached sensory overload; he moans and shivers, shutting his eyes tight to welcome the bright, white flash; feeling himself spill over Brendon’s hand and onto his own stomach. This makes Brendon moan and gasp, releasing Ryan’s cock so he can place both hands on his hips, holding Ryan steady while he rocks up through his orgasm.  
  
Neither man move. They are still embracing each other, face to face, composing their breathes. Ryan begins to peck small kisses on his face, which causes Brendon to chuckle.

“I’ve missed you.” Ryan reveals to him. He slowly slips off Brendon’s lap and lays down beside him. Brendon slides his legs out from underneath him and follows suit.

“You won’t have to anymore. I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my final alternate chapter for Living Dead Inspired One Shot Series. 
> 
> Many many thanks to Denise and Carrie, my partners in crime. You both had a tall order, I hope I delivered! ;)
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated. 
> 
> Be on the look out for more fanfic to be uploaded soon!


End file.
